The Hidden Body Village
by Rock Lee42487
Summary: Not good at summaries just read if your a fan of Lee He'll appear in later chapters promise.


Disclaimer: I don't own any title right except for my OC's.

Chapter 1: The Arrival Of The Mysterious Ninjas

So…..this is Konaha…. Hmm, I hope they're some strong ninjas here. The ninja thought as he approached the village.

Lee, take a break…you shouldn't push yourself this hard, I mean look around, we're out in the middle of the woods. Tenten told Lee.

No….I must push myself to my breaking points and far beyond them to up hold my nindo.

But Lee… you've been training for five hours straight, and if you hurt yourself I can't carry you to get help. Tenten said a little annoyed.

Tenten… since when have you cared how much I train? Lee asked.

What….Well…I mean…Since….but Tenten was interrupted.

Hey, do you know were I can find some strong ninjas. I've heard stories of the famous Hyuga and Uchiha clan. Tell me, were can I find members of these clans? The ninja said with an intense tone in his voice.

Why are you looking for Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata? Tenten asked defensively.

So I can fight them. He said quickly.

I'll fight you! Lee said with excitement in his voice.

Hmm…You want to fight me….Hmm, maybe later…. Take a break from your training and rest up, you look like a strong ninja and I would like to fight you at your best, so look for me after you rest for a bit. He told Lee.

Neji and Hinata should be at the Hyuga mansion. As for Sasuke…. He's most likely with Naruto and Sakura. Sakura is the only girl in the village with pink hair, and Naruto….well you'll know when you see Naruto. Tenten said.

Thank you, I appreciate the information. The ninja said gratefully and took his leave.

Why did you tell him where they were? Lee asked a little angrily.

Because Lee…. I got a really bad vibe from him. Tenten said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke….you're not leaving the village again are you? Sakura asked as they walked across the bridge.

Yes, I am….I have to find my brother and kill him, this time I won't lose. Sasuke said.

Now, now Sasuke, we can't have you running off anymore like you did with Orochimaru. Kakashi said coming out from nowhere.

Going somewhere……Sasuke? The ninja said standing right behind Kakashi.

What…. When did he get behind me? Kakashi thought.

How do you know my name? Sasuke asked.

I was told that I'd find you with a pink haired girl…. And I assume that the tall one is Naruto.

Then you'd assume wrong….. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi said.

I see, I was a little worried because if you were Naruto….you'd probably be a pathetic ninja to be a Genin, but seeing as how you're not Naruto, and judging by you height you're most likely a Jonin…. Right? The ninja asked.

Yes, I'm a Jonin. Kakashi answered

What's your name? Sasuke asked.

I'm know as Musashi, and I'm from a newly founded village, the village hidden in the body. Musashi declared. He was wearing a dark brown jumpsuit with his head band around his right leg,( The head band symbol looks like a flame.) his hair was a light brown with half hanging over to the left of his head and the rest of it was out stretched in front of his face, he was slightly muscular for some one of his size, his face looked very distinctive like he had to endure lots of hardship in his life.

So, what do you want with Sasuke? Kakashi asked.

It's not just Sasuke, I'm also looking for the Hyuga clan members as well…. Are you the last of the Uchihas in this village Sasuke? Musashi asked.

What if I am? Sasuke replied slyly

Then I have to ask you to cooperate with me and come with me to my village. Musashi said.

And if I say no? Sasuke said with a big grin on his face.

Then you'll leave me no choice but to take you by force. Musashi said as he took his fighting stance.

Heh, this will be over quickly. Sasuke thought to himself. SHARINGAN. Sasuke shouted.

I see you have already learned to activate your Kekkei Genkai then I must use it…… I must use my Kekkei Genkai….. CHEROKEE FORESIGHT. Musashi yelled. His eyes turned from black to half black and half yellow.

So you have a visual Kekkei Genkai as well. Sasuke said with excitement in his voice.

You're about to feel the power of Cherokee Taijutsu. Musashi said with a smile on his face.

My cousin taught me how to use this style of Taijutsu. Musashi said with pride in his voice.

Sasuke be careful his Taijutsu stance is different form any other style of Taijutsu I've ever seen. Kakashi warned Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at Musashi who was standing with his right arm brought up like Lee's and his left was like Neji's.

This is Cherokee style Taijutsu, like Kakashi said, it's different from other styles…. I assume you've heard of chakra points, well Cherokee Taijutsu is similar to the style that closes of chakra points, the only difference is….. It closes of Spirit Points. Spirit Points are only visible with the Cherokee Foresight, and when a person with a Kekkei Genkai is struck in their Spirit Points with Cherokee Taijutsu their Spirit Point is closed off, and to make matters worse unlike chakra points, which open up on their own after awhile, Spirit Points can only be opened and closed by Cherokee Taijutsu, Spirit Points are about the size of a quarter, and depending on the Kekkei Genkai, determines how many Spirit Points, now let's see………… Ahh Sasuke, your Sharingan has eight Spirit Points, one on both arms, two in front and behind you, and two on the side of your head. Musashi explained.

Musashi ran toward Sasuke and jumped right as he was in striking distance.

What the….Where did he…? Sasuke thought as he looked around trying to find Musashi.

I'm here. Musashi said from behind.

Sasuke turned around to face Musashi but right as he did Musashi struck him in the back with his left hand then with the right, he grabbed Sasuke's right arm and struck it with four fingers, Sasuke yelled in pain and tried to counterstrike only to have his left arm grabbed and have the same thing happen, Sasuke broke free from Musashi's grip and ran toward him, Sasuke was furious and was going to kill Musashi, Musashi dashed after Sasuke they threw blow after blow at each other, then finally Musashi landed two hits to Sasuke's chest, Sasuke stepped back from the pain, then Musashi took advantage of this and struck both sides of Sasuke's head with his thumbs, Sasuke fell backwards on the ground, his eyes closed, his breathing became faint. After thirty minutes Sasuke came too.

Ahhh, my head and my body hurts all over. Sasuke said as he sat up.

Yeah that happens when you close and then open someone's Spirit Points. Musashi said.

YOU!!!! This isn't over, ahhh. Sasuke yelled from the pain.

Relax Sasuke, Musashi has explained everything to me. Kakashi said as he entered the room.

Were are we? Sasuke asked.

We're at the hospital. Sakura spoke up.

Well… I'll be heading to the Hyuga mansion now. Musashi said as he left.

That guy…. Next time we meet I'll make him pay for making a fool out of me. Sasuke said angrily.

Now now Sasuke, no point in charging into a one sided battle again is there? Kakashi said sarcastically.

Sasuke, please just take it easy for right now. Ok? Sakura asked very concerned about Sasuke's condition.

Kakashi, where's Naruto, I heard that ninja mention Naruto's name is he after Naruto also? Sasuke asked.

Hmmm….. I think he's at the Hyuga mansion with Hinata. Kakashi answered.

Hey didn't Musashi say he was also looking for the Hyugas? Sakura asked.

It's ok Sakura, unlike Sasuke here, Neji won't get cocky, he'll fight Musashi with the utmost of caution. Kakashi tried to reassure Sakura.

It's not Neji I'm worried about, it's Hinata, she's not much of a fighter. Sakura replied.

But you're forgetting that Naruto's there, that knuckle head will probably jump in while Neji's still fighting him. Kakashi said playfully.

You're right sensei. Sakura said a little relieved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Hyuga mansion Neji was training and Hinata was hanging out with Naruto.

I have to become stronger than Lee, I have to make a technique that can counter his gates, but so far nothing seem to work….. I could close of his chakra points, but Lee is too smart to let me close enough to do that, he'd just open his gates when he noticed I was trying to close his chakra points. Neji thought as he took a break from his training.

Hey, you in there, is this the Hyuga mansion? Musashi asked Neji.

That depends, who wants to know? Neji answered sharply.

Man, why is everyone so defensive around here? Anyway my name is Musashi, I'm looking for the Uchihas and the Hyugas. Musashi answered.

Why are you looking for them? Neji asked a little intrigued.

I was sent from the village hidden in the body, to look for strong ninjas, I heard stories about the Uchihas and Hyugas, and about how there were some the most powerful ninja that ever lived. Musashi said.

Those stories are correct, but it's the Hyuga not the Uchiha that are the strongest ninjas. Neji replied.

Then can you tell me if this is the Hyuga mansion? I would like to fight them. Musashi asked.

This is the Hyuga mansion and I'm the strongest Hyuga right now. Neji answered with a devious smile. Do you still wish to fight me even now knowing the information that you know now. Neji continued.

So, you're the strongest Hyuga…. Hmm, judging by the aura of chakra surrounding you I'd say you about as strong as Sasuke. Musashi said

Neji's smile quickly changed. Now he was furious.

What did you just say…. You're bluffing, chakra isn't visible to the naked eye, unless it is incredibly strong. Neji yelled.

True, but my kekkei Genkai allows me to **feel** a person's chakra, you see, even though chakra is invisible, that doesn't mean that it can't be felt, as you already know one way is through Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu….. Musashi was interrupted before he could finish.

Musashi…. How much longer do you intend to tell him about our abilities. Another ninja said jumping down from the roof of the Hyuga mansion.

E… Eoje, what are you doing here? Musashi asked very nervously.

I've been watching you Musashi…. You're not doing you mission, you were only suppose to scout the other villages for strong ninjas, not challenge them to a fight. Eoje said coldly. You're lucky I stopped you when I did…. Otherwise you'd be face down in the dirt, you must focus harder on reading a person's chakra, Neji was hiding a large amount of his chakra. Eoje put his head down and closed his eyes. And I'm picking up on two others, one is here in the mansion, and the other seems to be a good distance away… Hmm… I'd say it's probably at the edge of the village. Eoje said.

Neji now looked a little worried, this new guy was about a foot taller than Lee, he was wearing a yellow jumpsuit with his headband around his head, his hair was just like Musashi's, he seemed slightly muscular, and his face looked similar to Musashi's, but his eyes were completely devoid of emotions.

Who or what are you? Neji asked.

I'm sorry were are my manners. My name is Eoje and I'm from the village hidden in the body. He said calmly. So, Neji I'd like to fight you, and show you the power of the Cherokee! Eoje challenged Neji. His cold expression turned to an excited one.

Before we fight let me ask you something. Neji said plainly.

Fine. Eoje answered.

How is it you can see chakra and tell how strong they are if chakra is invisible? I know it's your Kekkei Genkai, but I still can't see how even with a Kekkei Genkai you're able to read something like that. Not even I can read a person's chakra, even with my Byakugan. Neji said.

Well to be blunt it's not really a Kekkei Genkai, it something anyone can learn, the Cherokee call it the warrior's third eye, but all it really is, is just a spiritual awareness of your surroundings that's all. Eoje said with a smile on his face. Now if your done lets start this fight!


End file.
